Question: Subtract.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}54.6 - 28\\\\ &=54.6-28\\\\ &=546\text{ tenths} - 280\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=276\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=27.6 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $5$ ${4}$ $.$ ${6}$ $2$ $8$ $.$ ${0}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{4}{\cancel5}$ $\overset{14}{\cancel4}$ $.$ ${6}$ $-$ $2$ ${8}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $2$ $7$ $.$ $6$ $27.6 = 54.6 - 27$